El Cólico
by La Comadreja
Summary: Debe ser terrible tener un cólico en Hogwarts, mas aun teniendo dos amigos hombres, o ser vista en esas condiciones por tu novio CAPITULO 2! DracoxPansy Porque LAS SERPIENTES TAMBIEN TIENEN COLICOS
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIA DEDICADA a mi sobrinita Lore de 10 años que tuvo su primer menstruación y la recibió con unos horrendos cólicos . . . cosa que me motivo a hacer este fic. Que horror tener cólicos en Hogwarts!**

* * *

EL CÓLICO

El invierno se cernía sobre Hogwarts dejando una maravillosa vista de sus terrenos completamente nevados y las paredes de piedra caliza más heladas que un frigorífico. La calidez de Hogwarts radicaba principalmente en quienes lo habitaban, pero físicamente el castillo podía llegar a tener pasillos y habitaciones terriblemente fríos, a menos que de alguien los climatizara, claro. Los chicos siempre estaban cubiertos con gruesas bufandas y túnicas lo más gruesas posible.

Habían pasado una semana de intensa actividad académica con tareas, ensayos, prácticas de encantamientos y repasos de apuntes pues estaban cerca de los exámenes trimestrales. Harry además de tener todas esas preocupaciones tenía sus clases especiales con Dumbledore, que le provocaban tener la mente ocupada cavilando, dándole vueltas a toda esa información tan importante que recibía y no sabía cómo utilizar.

Pero Hermione aquél día se había mantenido muy tiesa, como entumecida. Harry incluso llegó a percibirla pálida con una expresión adusta en la cara. Esta tarde cuando estaban en la Sala Común mientras él y Ron repasaban algunos apuntes del profesor Binns, Hermione se había ido a sentar alejada de ellos a terminar una traducción de Runas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí Harry y Ron voltearon algunas veces a verla, lucía bastante incómoda, a disgusto y se removía en su silla constantemente. Harry no tenía idea de qué era lo que pudiera sucederle, pero que algo le pasaba era evidente.

–Hermione, deja eso y ven. Es para pasado mañana.

–No, prefiero acabarlo.

–Harry tiene razón Hermione, vamos a…

–¡No Ron! Si tu nunca quieres terminar tus tareas ¡yo sí!

–Bueno, yo solo…

–Si ya sé, tu siempre quieres dejar todo para después… ¡siempre lo dejas todo para después!

–Hermione, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Harry extrañado por la irritada respuesta de su amiga.

–No. Creo que lo terminaré en mi habitación.

–Hermione, tienes cólico ¿verdad? - preguntó Ron delicadamente justo cuando ella pasaba a su lado. La chica lo miró severamente sin contestar y se fue. –Si, seguro…

–Creo que se molestó porque le preguntaste.

–Tal vez, pero así se ponen.

Harry se sintió algo sorprendido, en los 6 años que tenía en Hogwarts Hermione nunca había dicho algo o dado muestras de nada acerca de eso; o por lo menos Harry no lo había notado. Lo curioso era que Ron sí. Después de pensarlo un poco no le extrañó, él no había tenido convivencia cercana a ninguna chica de su edad. Solo sabía lo que le dijeron en la escuela muggle; en la casa de sus tíos nunca estuvo cerca del tema, ni aún en Hogwarts. No tenía de donde sacar experiencia.

–¿Tu crees que sea eso?

–Si, se tocó el vientre un par de veces, ¿no viste? - Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Parecía sentirse mal. - dijo Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

–Y se pueden poner peor. Ginny a veces se pone grave. En el verano, un día se puso muy mal, estaba verde y vomitó varias veces.

–Por… ¿por eso?

–Si; y el genio, ¡ni te cuento!... Fue uno de esos días cuando le lanzó a Fred el moco-murciélago por estarla molestando. - Harry levantó la ceja impresionado.

–¿Vamos con ella? - preguntó Harry dudoso pensando si era prudente, Ron le respondió levantando los hombros.

Ambos chicos un rato más tarde se dirigieron a los dormitorios de chicas. Cuando entraron la encontraron hecha bolita sobre la cama con el libro de Runas cerrado a un lado ella y los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba algo pálida, pero cuando percibió movimiento levantó la mirada y se reacomodó un poco sobre la cama sorprendida de que los chicos estuvieran ahí.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Venimos a ver cómo sigues. - respondió Harry.

–¿Te duele? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, Hermione suavizó su mirada hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

–Si, mucho.

–Métete a la cama Hermione. ¿No hay pociones para eso?- sugirió Harry tratando de ayudar.

–Si ya me la tomé, pero… no se imaginan estos dolorcitos.

Entonces los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento observándose hasta que de pronto Ron habló.

–No debiste sentarte en las escaleras de piedra del patio, ayer estaba helando.

Harry miró a Ron como si de repente le hubiera parecido con una sabiduría inusitada.

–Ni modo… lo que Harry nos estaba diciendo era muy importante y…

–Pero me hubieras dicho, podríamos haber platicado en la Sala Común.

Hermione los observó y su cara de pronto volvió a su color natural, podría decirse que se ruborizó.

–Si te daba pena, simplemente nos hubieras dicho que tenías frío. - sugirió Ron y ella se sonrió.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, Hermione trató de moverse para meterse en la cama pero al desflexionar sus piernas le volvió el dolor. La expresión adusta volvió a su cara y en cuanto se metió entre las cobijas volvió a la posición encogida en la que estaba antes. Harry volteó a ver a Ron en busca de la sabiduría inusitada de había mostrado momentos antes, Ron dudó.

–¿No se te antoja un té? Mamá le da a Ginny uno muy caliente y luego se pone mejor.

–Tal vez sea buena idea.

Harry se encargó de llamar a Dobby, que después de un minuto estaba con una tetera entera y una taza. La acercaron a ella quien se sirvió y empezó a beber a pequeños sorbos. Después de beber media taza Hermione sintió un poco de sueño.

–Chicos, gracias por venir, - sonrió –no pensé que pudieran comprenderlo.

Ambos chicos hicieron una cadena de varios movimientos como levantar los hombros, parpadear, cabecear y mover las manos, no encontrando una buena respuesta.

–¿Quieres descansar? ¿Nos vamos?

–Me siento mejor, y creo que mañana ya estaré lista.

–Claro, descansa.- se despidió Harry.

–Hasta mañana.

Hermione se sonrió sintiendo un tierno estremecimiento y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba como el calor del té llenaba su helado cuerpo. Al día siguiente se sentía mucho mejor y como era de esperarse volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Pero aquél no sería el único acercamiento que tendría Harry a ese femenino tema.

Después de algunos meses, justo una semana después de que Harry iniciara su noviazgo con Ginny fue puesto a prueba con el malestar de Ginny. Una mañana estando los tres en los dormitorios listos para bajar a clases una chica negrita del curso de Ginny toco la puerta en ese dormitorio.

TOC TOC

–Perdón, ¿aquí duerme… ¡Oh Hermione!, ¿Es éste el cuarto del hermano de Ginny?- Ron se asomó inmediatamente buscando a la chica –Oh hola, Creo que Ginny está enferma, esta… _mal_.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios a ver qué era lo que sucedía con la pequeña pelirroja. Al llegar, cuando se acercaban a la puerta pudieron ver a Ginny sentarse violentamente sobre la cama y vomitar agua sobre el orinal que estaba a un lado de ella. Estaba muy pálida y se miraba débil.

–¡Ginny!

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a ella, mientras la chica regresaba lánguidamente a la cama y flexionaba las piernas entrecerrando los ojos y removiéndose inquieta del dolor.

–¿Qué tienes Ginny?- preguntó Hermione cerca de ella, Ginny lanzó una mirada tímida y fugaz hacia Harry y se acercó al oído de su amiga –Oh… ¿ya te tomaste la poción de Madame Pomfrey?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

–No. Se me terminó y quise ir hace un rato pero… ya no me quise mover, la enfermería está muy lejos.

Harry observaba a Ginny torcerse y retorcerse en la cama de un lado a otro, flexionando y estirando las piernas inquieta. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza que pareciera que le estaban lanzando un cruciatas al vientre. Hermione por su parte la entendía, y por lo que podía ver estaba teniendo un cólico más fuerte que los de ella. Se detuvo a pensar un momento si iba a la enfermería por la poción y la dejaba sola con ellos o mandaba a Ron a la enfermería y ella que quedaba. La segunda parecía mejor opción.

–Ron, ve tú con Madame Pomfrey y pídele la poción para cólicos, por favor.

Ginny se ruborizó y escondió su cara tras el cuerpo de Hermione cuando Harry la miró. Ron asintió con una expresión de leve disgusto.

–Siempre es lo mismo Ginny, ¡a ver si para la otra le haces caso a mamá! - Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada. Definitivamente no estaba para regaños.

–Ya Ron… - intercedió Hermione.

–Vamos, yo te acompaño. - dijo Harry para evitarle más penas a su novia.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey estaba muy ocupada con un chico de primero que se había caído de una de las escaleras cuando se estaban moviendo y tenía 3 grandes chichones que le salían de la cabeza.

–Buenos Días Madame Pomfrey, venía por un poco de poción para, _err_… cólicos.

–¿Cólico Sr Weasley? ¿Nefrítico? ¿Le duelen los riñones? ¿No puede orinar?- Respondió la mujer mientras Ron y Harry la perseguían por toda la sala.

–Oh no, no. Es para mi hermana.

–Ah, ¿menstrual?

–Creo que sí.

–¿No está seguro? - Ron volteó a ver a Harry como si él pudiera despejarle la duda.

–Pues… si. Se retorcía como si le estuvieran lanzando un cruciatus. - dijo Ron torciendo los ojos.

–Pobre chica, si no se compone con esto, tráiganla. Diez gotas en un vaso de agua o algo caliente de preferencia, un té está bien.

Ron recibió de manos de la enfermera una botellita y se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron Ginny seguía removiéndose y quejándose quedamente. Ron le dio la botellita a Hermione mientras Harry llamaba a Dobby. Cuando el elfo volvió con la jarra de té, Harry lo sirvió y contó las 10 gotas. Mientras lo hacía Hermione jaló disimuladamente a Ron y salieron de cuarto, cuando Harry levantó la mirada después de que Ginny empezara a beber el té, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y nervioso, pero después pensó que si no le había dado pena con Hermione tampoco tenía porque tenerla con Ginny.

–Te vas a sentir mejor. - Le dijo Harry dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

–Oh…- Ginny se movió de nuevo con una suave queja.

–Descansa, me quedo contigo.

Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió.

* * *

**N/A: Aquién no le ha pasado... ni hablar. HOgwarts no está exceto de estos detalles... espero sus comentarios.**

** *-La Comadreja-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Este Capitulo está especialmente dedicado… ¡A Mí! jeje, recordando una experiencia que viví cuando estaba en la secundaria, solo que… sin Draco… snif, snif**

* * *

TAMBIÉN LAS SERPIENTES PADECEN CÓLICOS

Algunas semanas después, alguien en el otro extremo del castillo pasaba por la misma femenina situación que habían vivido las Gryffindor en nuestro capitulo anterior.

Pansy se había levantado con una sorpresa que teñía sus pantaletas. Un golpe imaginario clavado en su abdomen la había despertado, esa molestia y un desanimado humor la llevaron al Gran Comedor solo por inercia pues no tenía ningún deseo de probar bocado. Sentía el estómago ligeramente revuelto y bastantes náuseas; y llegar y toparse con una mesa repleta de una gran variedad de tipos de desayunos le terminó de quitar el apetito.

Más aún teniendo a su lado a Crabbe y Goyle que reían de la cantidad interminable de estupideces que se la pasan diciendo durante todo el día. Se levantó de la mesa con una mano en el vientre al volver a sentir la molesta presión que no se había alejado de ella ni un minuto.

Para su desgracia la primera clase era con el profesor Binns; terriblemente aburrida, pero por lo menos no tendría que moverse demasiado. A medida que avanzaba la clase, el dolor iba aumentando al tiempo que cambiaba la expresión de su cara, las náuseas persistían. Dejó de escribir cuando sintió una aguda punzada, sostuvo su cabeza con la mano y con la otra presionó su vientre.

–¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Draco que estaba a su lado.

–_Ehh_… nada, voy al baño.

La chica se levantó y al hacerlo sintió de inmediato un fuerte flujo huir de ella haciéndola congelarse antes de quedar completamente estirada.

–¿Qué te pasa? - Volvió a preguntar el rubio entre enfadado y extrañado al ver la compungida expresión de su mejor amiga.

–Ohhh… nada. - respondió al marcharse.

Una vez en el baño comprobó la abundancia de su flujo, cosa que ya sabía, y después se quedó unos minutos recargada en los lavabos con una mano presionándose el vientre, a veces eso ayuda.

Cuando volvió al salón el espectro de su incorpóreo maestro se alejaba atravesando el pizarrón. Apenas llegó, se sentó pesadamente al lado de Draco y empezó a escribir los apuntes que le hicieron falta, pero su letra lucía extraña en las hojas, algo no estaba bien con ella.

Siguiente clase, pociones. Una terrible sesión doble de pociones, _la favorita de Draco_. Desgraciadamente en estas clases hay mucho que hacer y ella cada vez tenía menos ánimo y menos energía, lo único que le aumentaba era el incesante dolor que continuaba ahí como si tuviera una gran piedra de acero sobre el vientre.

–¡Quita esa cara Pansy! Deberías ver tu cara… parece que vas a morder a alguien.

–¡Cállate Draco! No me molestes. Deberías de haber visto tu cara cuando te saque la astilla del otro día. - Draco levantó la ceja ofendido y se volteó.

Al terminar pociones, hora de comer… ¿comer? No gracias.

Cuando salieron del aula Pansy se sentía particularmente mal, empezaba a perder la claridad de lo que sucedía alrededor y no estaba segura de si sería capaz de llegar a algún sitio si se levantaba del pupitre. Caminaba por el pasillo decidida a llegar a su habitación y olvidarse de las clases de la tarde aunque le costara detención con Snape. De pronto…

–¡Ey, Pansy!

–Humm…

–Vienes caminando de lado, ¿qué te pasa? - La cara de Draco frente a ella era ya claramente alarmada y eso no era buena señal.

–Draco… - siseó Pansy al tiempo que su mirada comenzaba a perderse.

–Pansy ¿Qué tienes, estás bien?

–Me duele…

–¿Qué es lo que tienes?

–Aquí…

–Pansy, ¡Pansy!... ¡Ey!

Entonces la voz de Draco comenzó a sonar muy lejana y de pronto sintió un extraño relajamiento que la hizo dejar de preocuparse por el dolor, su cuerpo había perdido toda sensación. No sabía que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor pero se escuchaba mucho movimiento y ruido, y la voz de Draco le gritaba asustada.

Se sintió _flotar_… o tal vez volar por los pasillos mientras la voz de su mejor amigo escupía palabras hostiles a quien se interponía en su camino. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y logró enfocar, vio la cara de Draco más pálida que de costumbre, en ese momento una fuerte punzada la hizo recordar su intenso dolor…

–¡Aaaahh!- exclamó encogiéndose sobre la cama de la enfermería.

–¡Madame Pomfrey!- gritó Draco llamando a la enfermera.

–¿Qué pasa?- grito una voz alejada.

–Se despertó.

–Pregúntele qué tiene y ya que sepa claramente viene y me dice, ahora estoy ocupada.

–¡Estúpida mujer! Le diré a mi padre… Pansy, ¿comiste algo malo?- Pansy movió su cabeza lado a lado –¿Dónde te duele?

Pansy bajó la mano hasta llegar apenas arriba del pubis, el rubio pareció comprender y tomó aire para decir algo con el ceño fruncido pero se detuvo. Draco no diría la palabra "_menstruación_" ni aunque le ofrecieran el Premio Anual por ello. En ese momento llegó la enfermera hasta ellos.

–¿Qué pasa, qué tiene?

–Dice que le duele ahí… - dijo el rubio apuntando con el dedo desde donde estaba.

La mujer puso su mano un poco debajo del ombligo y presionó.

–¡_Aaaah_!- queja por parte de Pansy.

–Esta inflamada… ¿esta reglando?

–¿¡Y YO QUE DEMONIOS VOY A SABER!?- espetó el chico ofendido, la mujer se volteó de nuevo hacía Pansy que no articulaba más que quejas.

–¿Estas en tu periodo linda? - Pansy asintió –Bien, escúcheme joven Malfoy, usted es su amigo ¿verdad?- Draco asintió con un gesto osco –Necesito que se quede con ella, yo estoy atendiendo un caso grave de una chica que le explotó un bubotuberculo en la cara. Le dará 10 gotas de esta poción en este vaso con agua y la acompaña hasta que se sienta mejor. Yo mandare el justificante de ausencia a sus maestros.

–Esta bien. - dijo Draco torciendo los labios.

Una vez que se fue la mujer, Draco tomó las gotas de mala gana y comenzó a vaciarlas en el vaso, Pansy lo estaba mirando y al recibir el vaso enfrentó su actitud.

–Si no te quieres quedar, vete.

–Si me voy a quedar… lo que no me gusta es que no haya quien te atienda. - dijo el rubio aún molesto

La chica bebió entre ascos y cuando volvió a recostarse se puso de lado hacia él encogiéndose con un suave quejido.

–¿Todavía te duele?

–Si, mucho.

–¿Tanto como para que te desmayes?

–Sí, créeme. Hace mucho que no me pasaba.

–Pues para la otra prefiero que me lo digas desde temprano y no tener que cargarte desde las mazmorras.

–Gracias, Draco.

–Ya no hables y ¡duérmete!

Acto seguido el rubio tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado hasta que se durmió. Un rato más tarde se despertó con el dolor notablemente disminuido mientras Draco seguía observándola sentado a su lado sobre la cama. Madame Pomfrey les dijo que podían irse si ella ya se sentía capaz de caminar, al salir de la enfermería vieron a una chica con la cara vendada que lloraba desconsolada.

De camino a los dormitorios Draco la llevaba sujeta de la cintura sin soltarla como si pensara que aún no podía sostenerse en pie.

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo otro rato?- preguntó el rubio cuando llegaron a su Sala Común.

Pansy sonrió sorprendida de que de repente Draco pareciera tan comedido y amable con ella.

–No, pero muchas gracias Draco, de verdad.

Y se acercó a él dándole un gran abrazo, la verdad es que nunca pensó que el rubio pudiera hacer lo que hizo esa tarde con ella. Él la estrechó en el abrazo con cariño.

–Ya, ya… y para la próxima, consíguete algo, no sé… las gotas esas que te dieron u otra cosa para que no te andes desmayando por esas cosas.

Pansy asintió con una suave sonrisa y subió a su habitación dejando a su mejor amigo al pie de las escaleras mientras la observaba.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado!! Besos!!**


End file.
